


Meet and Beat

by Lidupo



Series: Meet and Greet [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assault, Blood, Gen, knife, this fic is mostly garnet being Mom, those tags may sound bad but i PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidupo/pseuds/Lidupo
Summary: There wasn't any crime in Beach City. So when her future visions foretold of a man with a knife and blood on his hands, Garnet ran.





	Meet and Beat

**Author's Note:**

> second part of meet and greet! awww yeeeah
> 
> I just want Garnet to be my mom tbh

There wasn't any crime in Beach City.

There hadn't been since the Crystal Gems had been around, and Garnet planned on keeping it that way.

So when her future visions foretold of a man with a knife and blood on his hands, Garnet ran. She arrived at Greg's car wash right on time.

"J-just- calm down a second- I'm-"

"Hurry the fuck up! Or do you want me to cut the kid, too?"

Garnet watched the scene unfold, one foot in the future discerning the best past and one in the present, carefully observing. Greg was behind the counter, right arm in the cash register, drip, drip, dripping blood onto the floor.

His left arm was holding a thirteen-month-old Steven, tiny hands clutching his father's shirt, eyes locked on the man's knife in morbid fascination. When the man raised his knife to strike, Garnet decided- to hell with future vision.

She ran up and punched the man in the back of his head with all her might, sans gauntlets. She wasn't trying to kill him, after all. 

Still, there was enough force to slam the man's face into the counter. He slid to the floor, knocked out cold.

"G- Garnet?" Greg yelped.

"Hello," she said.

"That guy- he isn't dead, is he?"

"No."

"Oh, that's good… you were really like a superhero, Garnet."

"Soo-pa hee-ro," Steven fumbled.

Garnet smiled and reached out a hand to Steven. He grasped it in his own, delighted.

"Tiny hands," Garnet cooed, "my only weakness."

Seeing that Steven was fine, Garnet turned to Greg.

"We should get you to the temple. We'll bandage you up there."


End file.
